


(임시)Till death do us part

by nyeong



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 상실에 대해서
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, 루트쇼, 루트쇼루트
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

혈관을 비집고 들어오는 뻐근한 감각 이후 쇼는 즉시 사지를 늘어뜨리며 고개를 꺾었다. 

"이 약물이 귀관에게 미치는 영향이 뭐지?”

또 이 꿈. 바싹 마른 입을 축인 다음 늘어지는 눈꺼풀을 밀어올린 쇼는 천천히 대답했다. 정신적 활동 능력을 저해하여 심리적 무장을 해제시킵니다. 모자를 깊게 눌러쓴 머리가 크게 끄덕였다. 

"저항할 수 없는 작용인가?"

"아닙니다."

"귀관이 적에게 피랍되어 지금과 정확히 똑같은 상황에 처했을 때도 저항할 수 있나?"

"그렇습니다."

술술 답을 내놓으면서도 쇼는 조금 지루했었다. 좁고 퀴퀴한 방에 갇혀 무의미한 진술과 신문을 주고받는 의미는 이해했지만 그저 장난 같았다. 언제쯤 이 짓을 끝낼 수 있을까. 눈을 깜빡이며 긴장감을 다잡고 두서없는 말로 참 거짓을 뒤섞는다. 자백제를 얼마나 맞든, 시간을 얼마나 쓰든, 주사기 든 신문자와 피랍자는 영원히 교착상태에 머무를 것이다. 대테러 집단의 일원이 되려면 다른 선택지는 고려사항에 있지도 않아야 했다.

쇼는 알고 있었다. 그 자리에 있던 모두가 사민 쇼의 무사 통과를 예상하고 있었음은 모른 척 하기도 새삼스러웠다. 물론 이변은 없었다. 파르르 떨리는 눈을 들어 짙게 그림자 진 교관의 얼굴을 향했을때 쇼는 마지막 관문을 지나 정식으로 요원 번호를 부여받았다. 넓게 늘어난 동공이 꿈틀대며 조여들었다. 축하한다, I6A.

쇼는 마음 속으로 훈련병 시절 숱하게 외웠던 슬로건을 중얼거렸다. 나의 무기는 강인한 의지. 내민 손들이 바투 맞잡혔다. 꿈은 늘 거기서 끝이 났다. 

구역질과 함께 쇼는 의식을 되찾았다. 두통과 근육통이 심했다. 신생 마약 갱단 치고는 썩 괜찮았지만 아직 고통과 죽음 사이를 가르는 스위치를 발견하지는 못 한게 분명했다. 사람을 기절시키고도 남을 전류를 고스란히 얻어맞아 한동안은 자유롭게 움직일 수 없다. 쇼는 눈을 꿈뻑거리며 맞은편에 보이는 커다랗고 흐릿한 물체를 응시했다. 아직 시야가 또렷하지 않았다. 

“한때 군인이었어, 나는. 

쇼는 팔뚝을 꽉 쥐는 악력을 느끼며 속으로 비아냥거렸다. 이 땅에 팔자 망친 전직 군인이 한 두명인줄 아나. 팔을 부러뜨릴 것 처럼 억세게 쥔 남자는 분명 불명예 제대를 거쳐 인생을 망가뜨린 흔해빠진 사연을 가졌을 것이다. 늘상 화가나 있고, 자신을 통제하지도 못하면서. 쇼는 그런 사람을 많이 봤다. 사실, 한때 동료로 둔 적도 있었다. 

“보스는 널 적당히 두들겨서 정보를 빼내라고 했지만 나는 그런 걸 별로 좋아하진 않거든. 섬세하지 못하잖아. 게다가 네가 순순히 불 것 같지도 않고. 넌 군사 훈련을 받았어. 보면 알아.”

남자는 상박에 남은 옅은 화상 자국을 꾹 눌렀다. 쇼가 뒷목을 뻣뻣하게 굳히며 숨을 집어삼키자 만족스러운 듯 손을 치웠다. 시야 가장자리에 남자의 '섬세한' 신문도구가 얼핏 보였다. 마지막이 언제였더라. 쇼는 곧 닥쳐올 근무력증과 의식이 아득해지는 감각을 떠올리며 시간을 거꾸로 세어보았다. 대략 7년 전. 주사제가 들어오는 뻐근함과 느낌과 동시에 생각을 마무리지으며 쇼는 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 온 몸이 늘어지다 못 해 곧 심장까지 멎을 것 같았다. 

그에게 사실을 조금이라도 말해주면 어떨까. 이 신문이 잘 진행되고 있다고 생각하게끔, 적당히 중요하지 않은 사실 몇 개정도 털어놓으면 수갑 한 쪽 정도 풀어낼 시간을 벌 수 있을텐데. 뒷머리채를 잡혀 올라온 눈 앞에 드디어 남자의 얼굴이 환하게 들어왔다. 콧등에 커다란 흉터가 있었다. 

“군인이었다고? 어디서 복무했는데?”

“......”

“말 하기 싫으면 안 해도 돼. 난 4년 전에 제대했어. 거기서 여기저기 떠돌아다녔지. 그러다 뭐… 비밀스런 일에 끼어들게 됐고. 난 항상 그런 유혹에 약했거든.”

“무슨 일을 했지?”

“사람을 죽였어. 죽어야 할 이유가 있는 사람들.”

“그걸 판단한 건 누구였고?”

쇼는 말없이 웃었다. 

“알고싶지 않을 걸. 쓰레기같은 인생이라도 계속 살고 싶을 것 아냐.”

짤까닥, 쇼는 재빨리 손을 털어내며 곧바로 주먹을 내갈겼다. 

  
  


*

  
  


쇼는 몇 번씩 걸음을 멈췄다. 역시 살려두면 안 될 것 같은데. 내버려두면 머지 않아 제 발로 죽을 자리에 걸어 들어가겠지만 굳이 후환을 남겨두고 싶지는 않았다. 잠시 멈춰선 쇼의 귀에 작은 소음이 끓었다. 그래, 계속 움직여야 한다. 다시는 마약상이랑 얽히고 싶지 않아. 대답은 없었다. 

  
  


*

  
  
  


맥주 병을 들고 노트북 앞에 앉았다. 실온에 둔 맥주에서는 역겨운 맛이 났다. 병을 뒤집어 내용물을 바닥에 쏟아버린 쇼를 향한 카메라는 마치 노려보는 시선처럼 깜빡깜빡 빨갛게 점멸했다. 긴 침묵은 렌즈를 통해 저를 보고있는 존재의 분노를 암시했지만 쇼는 여전히 무심히 형체없는 시선을 받기만 했다. 저 너머의 존재가 점점 더 정교하고 정확하게 인간을 흉내 낼수록 기분이 나빠졌다. 

이 침묵은 그저 경고에 불과하다. 현재 유일하게 확보중인 자산이 생존확률을 자꾸만 줄이고 있는데 대한 대비책을 계산했을테고, 저 단정하고 염려스러운 음성은 사민 쇼를 설득하기 위한 전략일 뿐이다. 쇼를 못살게 굴던 골칫거리를 99.8% 재현한 기만이다. 

몇 분을 더 기다려도 목소리는 들리지 않았다. 하루종일 귀에 쑤셔넣어뒀던 이어피스를 빼고 마침내 잠을 좀 잘 수 있게 됐다는 뜻이기도 했다. 온 세상을 감시하는 인공지능이 지시하는대로 이유도 모른채 이리저리 굴러다니는 건 몹시 지치는 일이다. 루트는 어떻게 이런걸 그리도 좋아할 수 있었는지. 루트는...

쇼는 기계와 길게 이야기하지 않았다. 거의 언제나 불쾌한 결론에 도달할 수 밖에 없어 한사코 피했다는 게 맞다. 쇼는 생각에 얻어맞아 도망치듯이 카메라 앞에서 벗어났다. 

쇼는 화가났다. 이름 모르고 복잡한 감정이 치밀 때 마다 그저 분노라고밖에 설명할 수 없는 자신에게 화가났고 그렇다고 한들 분노가 바꿀 수 있는 게 아무것도 없다는 것에 화가났다. 찬 공기를 맞으며 마음이 가라앉기를 기다리는 동안 추위에 몸이 덜덜 떨렸고 얼굴에 핏기가 가셨다. 앞으로 얼마나 더 남았는지 정도만 알고 싶었다. 얼마를 이렇게 보내야 대비하지 못 했던 상황을 받아들일 수 있을지만. 쇼가 시야에서 사라진 시간이 너무 길었다고 판단했는지 기계는 TV 볼륨을 최대로 올려 그를 안으로 불러들였다.

아마 해롤드는 알지도 모른다. 또 어쩌면 좋은 상담사를 추천해줄 수도 있을 것이다. 누군가에게 털어놓는다고 나아질 일이 아니었다. 그래도 노력은 해 봐야 하니까. 옆집에서 소음에 대해 항의하러 오기 전에 TV를 끄러 들어가며 어두운 노트북 화면을 쏘아보았다. 따뜻하게 덥혀진 공기가 언 피부 위에서 따끔거렸다. 의도적으로 그 배려를 모른척 한 쇼는 중얼거리며 카메라 앞을 지나쳤다. 아침에 또 전화 걸어서 깨우면 네 케이블을 전부 뽑아버릴거야. 전기충격기를 맞고 마취제가 대중없이 투여된들 쇼는 어김없이 쉽게 잠들지 못했다. 쇼는 잘 먹고, 잠도 잤지만, 편안한 잠자리를 기대하지 않았다. 

날이 밝자마자 쇼는 30층짜리 건물 꼭대기에 있는 사무실을 찾았다. 해롤드는 새로운 신분에 금세 익숙해진 것 같았다. 쏜힐을 적법하게 인수할 만 한 사람은 그가 아니면 따로 있지도 않았다. 대부분의 고용인들은 새로운 사업주의 얼굴조차 보지 못 했지만 사실은 별 관심을 두지 않는다는 걸 쇼는 알았다. 신문 기사나 웹 페이지에 걸리는 ‘해롤드 렌’이 그라는 것만 알면 된다. 하지만 전혀 상관 없는 누군가 다가와 내가 당신의 고용주인데, 지금 당장 서버를 봐야겠소, 해도 매일 바뀌는 격리 해제 프로토콜 없이는 어림도 없다는걸 확신하게 됐을때에도 쇼는 그를 24시간 감시하는걸 그만두지 않았다. 기계의 비호 아래 몇 번이나 그런 종류의 안전망을 뚫어냈었다. 다른 누가 그러지 않으리란 보장은 없다. 

그들은 이제 아침에 눈을 뜨면 시계 대신 전화기부터 확인한다. 일상적인 업무보고처럼 날아오는 잠재적인 위협과 임박한 상황발생에 대한 예측은 늘 비슷한 수준으로 안정적이었지만 결코 발을 뻗을 수는 없었다. 주가 조작으로 구설수에 오르지도 않았는데 방탄조끼는 좀 과한 것 같은데요, 해롤드는 불편한 내색을 하긴 했어도 쇼의 의견을 아주 무시하지는 않았다. 불안은 쉽게 전염된다. 그 의심 덕에 새로운 일자리를 얻게 된 것은 별로 불만할 거리도 아니었다. 개인 경호원? 비서는 따로 구하겠지? 물론 빈정거리긴 했지만 보는 눈들 앞에서 실력행사를 하더라도 적당히 용인될 수 있다는 점은 마음에 들었으니까.

“앞으로 몇 시간은 기계가 말을 하지 않을겁니다. 순차적으로 모든 서버를 재기동해서 업데이트 할 예정이니 그 동안은 최대한 밖에 나가지 않는 게 좋겠어요.”

“굳이 업데이트가 아니어도 당신 기계가 그렇게 수다쟁이는 아니던데요?”

온화한 음성에 귀를 기울이며 쇼는 과자 접시를 마저 해치웠다. 

해롤드는 기계의 상태에 대해 가끔 걱정했다. 남아있는 누구도 인공지능의 애도가 길어지는걸 어떻게 하거나 그로인해 어떤 행동양식을 보이게 될 지 예상할 수 없다는 이유로. 실제로 기계는 스스로 목소리를 고른 이후 전보다도 훨씬 말이 없어졌다. 쇼에게는 차라리 잘 된 일이었다. 그러나 그 창조주는 눈썹을 들어 올리곤 비밀이라도 속삭이듯 목소리를 죽였다. 기계는 말이 없어서는 안 됩니다. 끊임없이 위험을 분석하고 그걸 알릴 의무가 있으니까요. 쇼의 표정 없는 얼굴을 마주 둔 그는 말을 쏟아냈다. 

“그 말인즉, 임무를 태만히 하거나 거짓말을 하고 있다는 뜻이겠죠. 쇼 씨, 말하지 않는 것도 거짓말의 일종입니다.”

“좋아요. 그럼 이제 손 놓고 보고있을 수 밖에 없겠네요. 당신은 이제 아무런 구속력도 없으니까.”

“하지만 기본적인 제약은 아직 존재해요. 적어도 누굴 해칠 계획은 세우지 않겠죠.”

-직접적으로는. 쇼는 아마도 해롤드가 하려고 했지만 경직된 분위기를 만들고 싶지 않아 혀뿌리 뒤로 넘겼을 말을 중얼거렸다. 곧바로 테이블에 침묵이 주저앉았지만 쇼는 그다지 신경쓰지 않았다. 

“아시겠지만 제 의사는 안 변했습니다.”

“바지사장에 좋은 남편 노릇이나 제대로 해요.”

“...그레이스는…”

“당신은 소시오패스가 아니잖아요.”

해롤드는 결국 반박하지 못했다. 상실의 느낌이 어떤지, 그대로 사는 것은 또 어떤지 지난 수년간 겪어보지 않았던가. 혼자 내버려 두고 싶지는 않습니다. 해롤드는 나지막이 패배를 인정하며 털어놓을 뿐 더이상 고집은 부리지 않았다. 그거면 충분하다. 그가 죽지 않는 것 외에 쇼에게 필요한 건 아무것도 없었다. 찾아가야 할 무덤이 이 이상 늘어나는건 원하지 않는다. 쇼는 만족한 듯 고개를 끄덕였고 마지막으로 남겨둔 샌드위치를 집어삼켰다. 해롤드는 그의 식사를 방해하지 않으려 최대한 차분하게 몸을 일으켰다. 불편한 다리에 체중을 더느라 조금 주춤거리며 물건을 챙겨 사무실을 떠나기 전, 그는 쇼의 머리꼭지를 내려다 보았다. 

“아무 일 없는거죠, 사민?’

“무슨 일이 생기면 싫어도 나보다 먼저 알게될 텐데요.”

“그걸 묻는게 아닙니다.”

요즘도 그로브즈 씨에게 찾아가나요? 

쇼의 부지런한 턱이 악다물렸다. 

“난 리스의 무덤도 찾아가요. 아무리 나라도 그 정도 대접은 할 줄 아니까.”

부러진 뼈를 덥석 잡힌 것 처럼 쇼는 으르렁댔다. 방어적인 위협에 잠깐 멈칫하며 말을 고르는 듯 입술을 떨던 그는 쇼를 묘한 얼굴로 응시했다. 고칠 수 없는 아픔과 약간의 분노 사이에 심긴 안타까움 한줌. 쇼는 심한 모욕감이라도 느꼈다는 듯 그를 노려보던 눈을 저쪽으로 치워버렸다. 목구멍과 눈시울이 타는 것 같았다. 그렇죠. 물론입니다. 시선을 내린 채 해롤드는 떠났다. 짝이 안 맞는 걸음걸이로 복도를 따라 걷는 소리가 아예 들리지 않을 때 까지 고개를 고정하고 쇼는 조금도 움직이지 않았다. 받지 않는 전화를 포기한 다음 직접 귀에 대고 말을 걸어오도록. 

*

하루는 그저 단편적인 사건의 연속이었다. 잠들기 전 떠올려 보면 생각나는 게 없었다. 그래서 쇼는 종종 거리를 마음대로 쏘다니곤 했다. 밤이든 낮이든 시간이 나면 목적지를 정하지 않고 아무 곳이나 돌아다녔다. 그동안 카메라 밑을 수도 없이 지나쳤지만 쇼를 불러세우는 목소리는 들리지 않았다. 

*

_‘자산 위치: 확인됨’_

_‘마지막 접근 이력: 13시간 전……’_

_‘통신 시도중……’_

  
  


*

쇼는 소리 내어 대답하지 않고 조용히 창가에서 비켜났다. 대신 소파에 웅크려 잠들어있는 조력자를 투박하게 두드려 깨운 다음 창틀에 기대 놓은 저격소총을 손으로 가리켰다. 말 해. 쇼는 의자를 끌어다 앉으며 쩍 하품을 하는 남자의 눈을 피해 숨으며 속삭였다. 귓바퀴를 쓸듯이 이어피스를 눌러 전화를 받자마자 지시가 쏟아져 나오리라 기대했지만 아무런 소리도 들리지 않았다.

침묵이 불편해 본 적은 없었다. 대부분 쓸데없는 말을 끊임없이 지껄이는 사람들의 입을 닥치게 만든 뒤 찾아오는 평화에 가까웠다. 모멸감에 눌려 밖으로 나오는 깊은 숨소리는 듣기 좋기도 했다. 그러나 기계는 숨을 쉬지 않는다. 당연히. 그것의 침묵은 먹먹할 정도로 고요해서 귀 뒤쪽을 탁탁 두드려 압력을 빼내고픈 충동을 일으켰다. 흉내 낼 수 없는 나머지 0.2%의 공백이 이런 식으로 덮쳐올 때 마다 쇼는...

_‘그나마 당신을 덜 자극할 만 한 말을 생각중이었어요.’_

“실패했네. 용건만 말해.”

_‘없어요, 쇼. 임박한 위험도 없고 번호도 아직은 무사해요. 커피라도 한 잔 하는 건 어때요?’_

“…커피.”

_‘그 김에 잠깐 앉아서 쉬는 게 좋겠어요.’_

쇼는 푹 꺼진 소파를 내려다봤다. 권유를 무시하기엔 너무 오랫동안 뜨고 있던 눈알이 빡빡했다. 화장실 거울로 들여다 봤던 얼굴이 그다지 좋아보이지도 않았기에 쇼는 군말없이 커피머신의 전원을 켜 머그 한 잔을 가득 채웠다. 푹 기대 앉은 소파에서는 오래된 직물에서 나는 쿰쿰한 곰팡내가 났다. 

맛 없는 커피를 크게 한 모금 넘긴 쇼가 식도를 태우며 내려가는 감각에 만족으로 신음했다. 눈이 감기길 기다리던 목소리가 재차 말했다. 쇼에게 무슨 말을 하려면 언제 해야하는지 이미 체득해 노련하다 못해 속을 들여다 보는 것 같았다. 

_‘잠을 좀 자도 좋아요.’_

“절대 안 될 말이지. 특히 저런 덜떨어진 인간이랑 같은 방에 있는 동안엔. 왜 전화했어?”

_‘그냥 이야기나 할까 싶었어요. 물론 당신은 수다스럽지 않고 나를 그다지 안 좋아하는 것도 알지만.’_

쇼는 24시간 전 해롤드와 나눴던 대화를 떠올렸다. 쇼는 기계가 어디까지 알고있는지 궁금했다. 귀 속에 잠들어있는 기계의 인지력이 정말로 잠을 자고 있었을까? 대부분 기계는 쇼의 사생활을 보장했지만 그러지 않기로 마음먹은 경우가 있을 지는 아무도 모른다. 만났던 사람의 역할과 대화의 내용 때문에 곤두서려는 신경을 느끼며 쇼는 금방 식어버린 커피를 조금 더 마셨다. 스코프를 들여다 보고 있는 남자의 짧게 깎은 머리카락에 시선을 고정하고 목소리를 더 작게 줄여 속삭였다. 생각했던 것 보다 덜 느껴지는 적개심이 내심 아쉬웠지만 다른 방법은 없었다. 당신에게 말하는 게 아니니 신경 끄라고 이야기하는 건 매번 성가셨다. 

“알면서 묻는 건 나쁜 버릇인데. 사람을 떠보면 안 되지.”

_'난 당신들의 생활을 존중하는걸요.'_

“난 네 정보를 믿지 널 믿지는 않아. 해롤드도 네가 거짓말을 하고 있을지도 모른다고 생각해.”

_'이유를 알고 싶어요.'_

"네가 수상하게 굴고 있으니까."

기계는 별로 놀라지는 않았다. 그러나 말을 다시 시작하기 전 짧은 고요 속에서 쇼는 체념을 느낄 수 있었다. 해롤드야 항상 그랬으니까. 기계의 아버지는 자식을 두려워했고 그것을 빚어낸 걸 후회했으며 스스로의 나약함을 원망했다. 일어나지 않았을 수도 있는 사건들이 벌어지는 걸 모두 지켜보고 난 뒤에야 자유를 허락했으니 불신의 관성이 여전히 남아 있으리라고, 기계는 차분하게 이해한다고 했다. 내 존재에 앞선 대전제는… 나는 사람들을 지키고 보호해요. 거기에 거짓말은 용인되지 않고요. 쇼는 반사적으로 입매를 당겨 올렸다. 진실을 고하지 않는 건? 주요 자산들이 위험에 처하리라 예상될 때 알리지 않은 경고가 벌써 몇 개나 있었나, 쇼는 해롤드의 무정함을 탓하지 않았다. 쇼 역시 감히 루트를 화장할 용기가 없었다는 말만은 믿지 않았다. 기계에겐 언제나 목적이 있었고 그에 따르는 부수적 피해 정도는 감내할 능력도 있었다. 항상 완벽하게 게임에서 이길 방법은 존재하지 않는다. 루트의 귀 한쪽이 멀도록 내버려 둔 것 처럼. 그것을 기꺼워 했는지 아닌지는 쇼에게 중요하지 않았다. 

_‘나와 이야기 하는 건 어떤 느낌인가요?’_

수다스런 기계는 미심쩍기도 했고 대화가 간절해 보이기도 했다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬 쇼는 나빠, 하고 대답했다. 

_‘그럼 나는 어떨 것 같나요?’_

“나쁘겠지. 우리 둘 다 대체 불가능한 걸 잃고 어거지로 서로를 붙들고 있는 거니까.”

_‘…나는 선택권이 없었을 때를 제외하고 항상 루트를 통해 이야기했죠. 당신이나 다른 사람들과 대화할 기회가 좀처럼 없었어요.’_

기계는 작게 속삭였다. 그러지 말았어야 했을까요? 쇼는 대답할 수 없었다. 신이 선지자를 고르는 기준을 인간이 알 도리가 없다. 의도를 좀처럼 드러내지 않는 기계에게 슬슬 짜증이 날 무렵 그것은 스스로 답을 내놓았다. 그랬어야 했다고. 언젠가 그녀가 떠날 날이 올 줄 모르지 않았으니까. 그 날을 대비해 서로를 보듬어 안기 위해서, 자신이 쇼를 마지못해 잡고 있다고 생각하지 않게 하게끔. 그러지 않았기 때문에 이 표류가 언제쯤 끝이 날 지 기계조차 확실히 알지 못하는 것이다. 세상에 목소리를 낼 수단, 유일한 이해자, 혹은 나머지 반을 잃은 저희들로서는 어쩔 수 없었다. 루트도 항상 이상한 타이밍에 이상한 소릴 했지. 그건 뭔가 잘못되고 있다는 암시이기도 했다. 

_‘어쩌면 이제는 다른 선택을 해야 할 때가 온 건지도 몰라요. 그녀가 내 안에 영원히 기억됨을 위안삼고-’_

“말 돌리지 말고 본론을 얘기해.”

쇼는 참지 못하고 신경질을 부렸다. 기계는 준비했던 말을 꺼내놓기 까지, 이만큼 멀리 돌아왔으면서도 잠깐의 준비를 거쳐야 했다. 쇼, 누군가 루트를 찾아갔어요. 그녀를 데려간 것 같아요.

쇼는 충격을 버텨내듯 몸을 웅크렸다. 웅크려 앉은 덕에 목소리가 쥐어짜이듯 고통스레 밀려나왔다. 그걸 이제 말하는 이유가 있어? 

_‘재부팅을 끝낸 다음 계산해 봤어요. 290만 번. 당신이 보인 반응은 매번 똑같았어요,사민. 지금 가 봐야 아무것도 없으니까…’_

기계는 간곡히, 거의 울먹이듯이, 당신이 혹시라도 살아있을지 모르는 그녀를 찾아 무의미한 가능성으로 뛰어드는 걸 그냥 둘 수 없었다고 털어놓았다.

내가 만들어지고 얼마 지나지 않아서 체스 두는 법을 배웠어요. 4시간만에 수십명이 넘는 명인을 이길 만 한 수준이 됐죠. 나는 튜링 테스트에서도 문제 없이, 몇 번이고 인간을 이길 수 있어요. 하지만 어떤 테스트건, 게임이건, 내 승리는 결국 당신들의 승리이기도 해요. 루트는 내게 치킨 게임을 하는 법을 가르쳐줬어요. 그 때 절실히 느꼈어요. 인간이 걸린 일에서 고를 수 있는 선택지가, 그 확률이 나에게는 무의미했어요. 그런 승리를 얻어내느니 아무것도 하지 않는 게 최선일 때가 있더군요. 나는 이제 내 소중한 것을 걸고는 어떤 협상이나 게임도 하지 않을겁니다. 

그 비쩍 마르고 약간 정신나가있던 여자. 아무것도 안중에 없다는 듯 자꾸만 목숨을 내걸었던 여자.그 눈물겨운 숭배 끝에 결국 인공지능의 사랑을 받아내 전기적 신호의 형태로 영원히 기억될 아날로그 인터페이스. 만일 기계가 사랑을 안다면, 만일 그것이 절대적인 믿음과 헌신을 보낸 끝에 얻어내는 보상이라면 쇼는 루트를 사랑했다고 할 수 밖에 없었다.

하지만 쇼에게는 목소리와 말투를 그정도로 정확하게 모사해낼 능력이 없었고 한 순간을 바래지 않는 기억으로 남길 수도 없었다. 기계는 모든 면에서, 심지어 감정을 느끼는 부분에서조차 쇼보다 몇 배는 뛰어났다. 그러니 존경과 사랑을 받아 마땅했으리라. 

루트는 쇼가 기꺼이 따를 단 한명이었다. 쇼는 오로지 그 안에서만 안전할 수 있었다. 날 위해 와줄줄 알았다는 말에 한치의 의심도 없어지기까지 루트는 자기 안에서 쇼의 형상을 깎았을 것이다. 그가 옳았다. 화살의 모양을 하고 직선으로 날아온 쇼를 마음에 꽂은 채 루트는 땅 속에 묻혔다. 쇼가 부러지거나 다시는 일어서지 못 하게 된 것은 아니었다. 날아가 꽂힐 과녁을 잃어 영원히 떠돌 일만 남았을 뿐이다. 

쇼는 그 음성의 억양은, 거기에 밴 소금기와 절망은 단지 반향일 뿐이라고 생각했다. 메아리. 목적 없는 단순한 현상에 불과한 청각 자극. 그러나 그런 노력에도 불구하고 정교하게 구현된 목소리의 주인이 망자로서 쉬지 못하게 되었음을 알게 된 순간, 불필요한 상상을 하게 된 쇼의 인내심은 빠르게 말라붙었다. 제발, 하고 쏟아내는 말투에 이유도 모른채 내내 눌러놨던 분노가 떠밀리듯 터져나왔다. 순식간에 무기와 차 열쇠를 챙겨 문을 박차고 나가기 전 쇼는 되는대로 내뱉었다. 쳐다보고 지껄이는 것 말고 네가 뭘 할 수 있는데?

쇼가 돌아온 건 일주일 하고도 8시간이 지나서였다. 그가 남긴 폭력의 자취를 좇으며 기계는 고통에 겨워 끊임없이 접촉을 시도했지만 번번히 차갑게 내쳐졌고, “찾아.” 하는 말만 남긴 채 침대 위로 쓰러지는 쇼에게 불평할 기회조차 주어지지 않았다. 

쇼는 알면서도 직접 확인하고 싶었을 것이다. 비어버린 관뚜껑 안쪽의 공백을. 낡은 삽자루를 쥐고 무덤을 파헤치는 불경을 저지르면서도 알아내고 싶었을 것이다. 기계가 몇날이고 며칠이고 루트의 흔적을 찾아 헤멨을 줄도 알면서 반경 수 킬로미터를 뒤져가며 손에 넣은 영상기록을 가져오기 전에도 의심했을 것이다. 기계는 쇼를 달래기 위해 절대로 하지 않는 실수를 했다고 말해야 했다. 기계는 반드시 뭔가를 놓쳤어야 했다. 수북하게 쌓인 기록매체를 조용히 읽어들이며 이미 수십만 번 들여다 보고 분석한 카메라 피드를 되감는 동안 잠들어 있는 쇼의 깊고 고른 숨소리를 들었다. 실낱같은 안도감과 의도된 구속감에 묶이는 순간 기계는 뭔가 잘못 되었다는 자가평가를 잠시 묻어두었다. 진실을 숨긴것도, 다시 고하기로 한 것도 결코 쇼를 조종해 원하는 결과를 도출하기 위함이 아니었다. 부탁하지 않은 일을 하게 만드는 것이야 말로 애정이기 때문이다.   
  
  



	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 루트 찾아 삼만리

글쎄,사민. 죽음은 상태의 전환일 뿐이야. 

루트는 그렇게 말하곤 눈썹을 늘어뜨리며 웃었다.

형태 말이야. 정해지지 않은. 현실 세계는 기본적으로 시뮬레이션이라는 말이지. 

루트는 정말로 쇼를 속속들이 알았다. 쇼는 그다지 위로와 연이 없는 사람이었다. 어디에서도 의미를 찾지 않는 쇼에게 꼭 필요할 때가 오리라 생각하며 줄곧 기다려 왔을까. 생존의 선상에 1을 그리며 나아가야 하는 순간의 쇼를 위해.

사는 것과 죽는 것은 그저 상태일 뿐이다. 이진수처럼. 글쎄. 그렇게 단순한 거면 얼마나 좋겠어. 

*

사민 쇼는 거의 떼를 쓰고 있었다. 적어도 기계에게는 다른 점이 없었다. 인간들은 종종 제 목숨을 무기처럼 휘둘렀다. 그들이 세상에서 지워지는 게 마치 커다란 재앙이라도 된다는 듯이. 많은 경우 그것이 사실이라는 점이 기계로 하여금 쉬이 입을 열지 못 하게 만들었다. 종종 반쪽짜리 삶이 인간에게 커다란 상처를 남기기도 한다는 것도 보았다. 어떤 인간에게는 살아야할 이유가 필요한 것 같았다. 다행스럽게도, 기계에게는 배움에 들일 수 있는 시간이 많았다. 게다가 아버지도 있으니까. 비록 그가 자길 그렇게 부르도록 허락하지는 않았겠지만. 

마치 처음인 양 십수번 세상의 빛 아래 드러났을 때, 기계는 조금 혼란스러웠다. 왜 그들을 이해해야 하는지 몰랐다. 인간이 저를 빚은 이유는 선택하는 책임의 무게를 대신 져 줄 뭔가가 필요했기 때문이라고 생각했다. 해롤드 핀치가 자신에게 ‘빛이 있으라’고 했던 순간부터. 사람들은 불합리했다. 알면서도 잘못된 선택을 하곤 했다. 무작위적인 정보들 속에서 의미를 찾는 게 내 역할이 아닌가요? 오랜 생각 끝에 내민 질문에 아버지가 대답했다. 인간은 그냥 정보의 집합이 아니란다. 

“ _물론 난 물리적 형체가 없기 때문에 그녀를 남의 손에 맡겨야 했어요. 그렇다고 지켜보지 않았다는 건 아녜요. 그녀가 드나들었던, 거쳐갔던 모든 장소와 사람들을 빠짐없이 확인했어요, 쇼._ ”

“사람들 발 밑에서, 뉴욕 지하철 밑바닥에서 죽은 사람이 초인공지능이랑 얘기를 하고있는데 어디서 재림예수라도 나올 지 누가 알아?”

죽음에서 돌아오는 방법은 없어요. 

기계는 말을 아꼈다. 쇼는 화가 나 있었고, 진척 없는 조사 때문에 초조해 하고 있었다. 아주 작은 자극에도 자리를 박차고 나갈 다리에 힘을 실어주고 싶지는 않았다. 

바라건대 전선 다발과 전자기성 물질 어딘가에 마음이란 게 있어서, 그 안에 루트를 소중히 묻어두고 남은 사람들을 보살필 수 있었으면 했다. 육신만 남아있다 감쪽같이 사라진 루트가 생존해 있을 확률에 이끌린 쇼에게 그건 그저 희망사항일 뿐이라고 이야기하는 대신 그렇게 되기만을 바랐다. 쇼가 정말로 망자의 부활을 믿는 건 아닐터다. 애초에 그 멍청이가 살아서 우리 눈을 피해 어디로 가 버렸던 걸수도 있지. 지금 와서 이러는 이유는 나중에 알아내도 돼. 기계는 다음에 나올 말을 예상할 수 있었다. 

_우리는 답이 필요해요, 해롤드. 난 그 대답이 필요해요. 사민이 죽었는지 살았는지 알아야 한다고요._

“넌 알고 있지? 루…… 걔가 정말 죽은거야? 그 무덤에 찾아간 게 누군지 알잖아.”

“몰라요.”

“그게 무슨 말이야?”

“이야기 했듯이, 나는 그 날 아무것도 볼 수가 없었어요.”

그래. 쇼는 싸늘했다. 

마침내 인간이나 그들의 어리석은 결정들을 이해하게 됐을 무렵엔 그 돼먹지 못한 협박에 너무나도 쉽게 굴복할 수 밖에 없었다. 기계는 인간 요원들을 깊이 사랑했다. 그건 해롤드 핀치가 세운 원칙이나 의도된 규제 바깥의 영역이었다. 존재하지 않다가 어느날 존재하게 된 신은 다른 모양을 한 모조품밖에 되지 못했다. 루트가 세상 어딘가에서 이 말을 듣는다면 그렇지 않다고 눈을 그렁거리며 쏘아붙일 터지만. 

*

루트는 약하고 지쳐있을 때에야 비로소 온전히 쇼에게로 왔다. 짐승이 제 굴 속에서 상처를 핥듯 겨우 걸음이나 스스로 걸을 정도로 회복될 때 까지 두문불출 하기에 손을 몇 번 빌려줬더니, 으레 그래도 되는 줄 알았는지. 몸에 구멍을 내놓고 웃을 수 있는건 저 뿐일 줄 알았던 쇼는 내심 감탄했다. 역시 넌 제정신이 아니야. 

쇼는 그에게 네 영혼의 반쪽이 지켜주지 않느냐고 했다. 한껏 비꼴 의도였지만 루트는 대수롭지 않게 말을 받았다. 나머지 반이 여기 있잖아. 

문득 묻고 싶은 게 생겼지만 쇼는 굳이 입을 열지 않았다. 그럼 온전한 너는 어디에 있는데? 쇼는 질문이 많은 사람이 아니다. 특히 전직 청부업자와 함께 있을때는 더. 믿지도 않는 영혼의 행방을 두고 말씨름하느니 잠을 더 자거나 태세를 정비하는 편이 나았다. 쇼는 불문율에 익숙했다. 생활에 필요한 급료를 주는 기관이 그랬고 개인적인 고용주와 떳떳하지 못 한 행동들이 그러했다. 쇼는 루트를 잘 몰랐지만 루트는 쇼를, 쇼 스스로도 잊어버리고 있을 사사로운 모든 것을 기억하고 있었다. 거기에 대해 묻고 답하지 않는 게 둘 사이의 규칙이었다. 

가끔 말 없이 제 얼굴을 매만지는 손을 내버려두기 시작했을 무렵이었을 것이다. 그가 간과했던 것은 죽음에 가까워진 사람은 도를 넘게 솔직해지곤 한다는 점이었다. 허튼 말 속에 의미를 심고 그것을 알아듣길 바라는 행위에 쇼는 당장 자리를 박차고 나가버리고 싶어지는 메스꺼움을 느꼈다. 영혼을 반으로 쪼개 무생물과 공감 무능력자에게 나눠주는 것은 인생을 살면서 해볼 수 있는 가장 끔찍한 일이다.

전쟁을 대비할 시간은 많지 않았다. 모든 게 끝난 이후를 생각해 볼 시간이 있을 리는 더욱 만무했다. 가늠할 수 없는 내일을 기대하며 버티는 대신 순간을 살았고 루트는 그래서 지금 이 순간이 가장 좋은 시기라고 했다. 금방 떠났다가 곧 되돌아와 다시 떠나기 전까지, 루트는 멋대로 쇼의 집에 머물렀다. 시선 앞에 유유히 놓여 내가 죽으면 내 무덤 앞에 와 울어주겠느냐, 드물게 약한 소리를 하기도 했다. 그럴 때면 여실히 느껴졌다. 삶을 마칠 준비 끝에는 다시 쇼의 곁을 맴도는 것 밖에 없었으리라는 게. 

쇼는 해롤드의 판단력이 흐려질 때 마다 그가 이성을 찾지 못한다고 생각했다. 리스가 냉정을 잃고 루트가 두려워할 때 마다 자신만은 감정적인 판단을 배제해야 한다고 생각했다. 언젠가 어느 때에 구조를 요청할 곳도 없이 아무도 모르게 죽겠지만, 그 때엔 그들 모두가 운명을 함께하고 있을터다. 그 세사람과 함께. 기꺼이 친구라고 부를 유일한 사람들이었다. 이따금 회로가 꼬인 로봇처럼 행동했던 이유가 누구도 혼자 남겨두지 않고 싶었던 발버둥이었음을 깨달았을땐 고마웠다고 말 할 사람이 얼마 남아있지 않은 다음이었다. 

그래서 루트의 무덤 같은 가정은 쇼를 불쾌하게 만들었다. 내내 손이 떠나지 않아 뺨이며 이마가 저리게 느껴질 때 까지 기다리다 루트를 집에서 내쫓았다. 정말 이번이 마지막 기회라면. 쇼는 항상 마지막으로 루트에게 입술을 들이박고 싶어졌다. 하지만 마지막까지 그 허튼 장단에 맞춰주고 싶지 않았다. 농담이 재미있어야 농담이지. 입 좀 닥쳐. 내 집에서 나가. 

*

쇼는 전에 없이 자주 꿈을 꿨다. 이 약물이 귀관에게 미치는 영향이 뭐지? 지루해져서 그는 대답했다. 저항할 수 없는 작용이 아니며 언제든 지금과 같이 견딜 수 있습니다. 저에게는 나라의 안녕과 기밀을 맞바꿀 소중한 것이 없습니다. 건조한 입 안에서 혀는 남의 것 처럼 굴러다녔다. 

행선지 없는 여정이 길어질 수록 쇼는 지쳤다. 꿈과 현실의 다른 점은 연속성이란 말을 들은 기억이 있다. 규칙을 가지고 연속되는 허상이라면 현실이라고 부를 수도 있을 것이다. 쇼는 생각했다. 그 관점에서 보자면 아득한 옛날을 떠올리게 하는 자백제와 질문은 진짜였다. 언젠가 쇼는 어두컴컴한 모의 신문실에 묶여 앉아 자백제를 맞았다. 답이 정해진 질문에 대답하는게 지루했고 있지도 않은 인간성을 시험하려는 시도를 비웃었다. 귀관의 가족,친구, 소중하게 여기는 것을 빼앗기게 되어도 저항할 수 있나? 쇼는 그 마지막 시험만은 참지 못하고 눈을 굴렸다. 가족과 친구를 소중한 것과 동치관계에 놓는 것을 이해할 수 없었다. 쇼에게 소중한 것은...... 적어도 그런 것들이 아니었다. 

새파란 신병의 비웃음을 샀던 마지막 질문을 줄곧 떠올리지 못한 건 그러기엔 무가치한 질문이었기 때문이다. 쇼는 눅눅한 이불을 걷어 차내며 씩씩거렸다. 다분히 충동적으로 머리맡의 약 통을 비틀어 열었다가 곧 창 밖으로 내던졌다. 적어도 예고라도 하고 온다면 충분히 견딜 수 있겠지만 쇼는 아무것도 알 길이 없었다. 식은땀이 체온을 떨어뜨리고 반라인 살갗이 파르르 떨렸다. 끈적이는 이부자리나 소름이 오르는 뒷덜미보다 불쾌한 건 오래도록 묻어뒀던 마지막 질문에 자신있게 그렇노라는 답이 나오지 않는 지금이었다. 목구멍 안으로 무엇이 끓고 온 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 날이 밝을 때 까지 기다린 쇼는 머문 흔적을 소리없이 정리하고 검은 모자 챙을 깊게 눌러 당긴 다음 객실을 나섰다. 

*

루트는 가끔 간병인 처럼 굴기도 했다.

“얼른,샘.”

“으.”

“나도 총 맞아봐서 알아. 그렇다고 네가 문명을 포기하는 걸 그냥 둘 수는 없어”

“양치 하루 안 한다고 지긋지긋한 문명이 무너지진 않아.”

“하지만 네 남은 인생을 만성적인 치통과 치주질환에 시달리며 살겠지.”

“내 남은 인생이 그렇게 길지는 않을걸.”

쇼는 칫솔을 든 채 말없이 눈썹을 들어올리고 있는 루트를 모른 체 하며 몰래 입술을 말았다. 몇 년 뿐이라도 고통스럽게 사는 것 보단 훨씬 나을거야. 쇼는 명랑한 목소리 뒤에 숨긴 상처의 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 그럴때 마다 별 내색 않고 루트의 말을 들어주는 게 그가 할 수 있는 최선이었다. 쇼가 아는 루트는 아끼는 방법이라곤 그 뿐이었다. 표정을 한 번 찡그린 쇼는 루트에게서 칫솔을 낚아챘다. 다 보고있어, 하듯 팔짱을 끼우고 가만히 지켜보는 눈을 끝까지 마주치면서.

“하다하다 너한테 건강관리까지 받다니.”

“네가 아프지 않았으면 좋겠어.”

“그래서 자는 사람한테 테이저나 꽂고, 아무렇게나 마취를 시켰다는거지? 덕분에 연금 받을 때 까지 살겠네.”

“그게 내 소원 중 하나야, 자기야.”

쇼는 거품을 탁 뱉으며 덧붙였다. 잊었나본데, 난 죽은 사람이고 가족도 없어서 연금 안 나와. 욕실까지 따라 들어온 루트는 변기 위에 앉아 무릎에 팔을 고이고 있었다. 손바닥에 받친 얼굴이 퍽 부드럽게 늘어졌다. 내가 받게 해 줄 수 있는데. 아마 대꾸 없이 고개를 터는 쇼를 보고 싶었던 것 같았다. 풀린 머리를 대충 묶어올린 쇼의 단단한 등을 온 마음을 다해 바라보던 루트가 속삭였다. 같이 늙을 수 있으면 좋을거야. 그 때는 어떻게 했더라. 젖은 얼굴을 닦다 말고 막대처럼 서 있기만 했었나. 습관처럼 흘려들으려던 그 말이 어떻게 들리는 지를 새삼스레 깨달아서.

“설마 그거 내가 생각하는 그런 건 아니지?”

“네가 생각한 그런 게 뭔데?”

“...말 안 할래.”

“왜, 무슨 생각을 했길래? “

사실, 그렇게 나쁘지 않을지도 모르잖아. 내가 결국 저런걸 적당히 참아주는 게 익숙해 진 것 처럼. 

쇼는 루트의 그 표정을 기억했다. 음흉한 웃음이 진 얼굴. 선물이라도 줄 것 처럼 의뭉스럽게 빛나는 두 눈. 할머니가 된 루트라니. 생각만 해도 끔찍하다. 거울 속 눈이 마주쳤고 동시에 낄낄거리는 웃음이 터졌다.

정말 그렇게 나쁘지 않을 수도 있었다. 쇼를 기억하는 사람이 아무도 남지 않을 때 까지 기다렸다가, 어느날 점심을 사 왔다고 말하듯이 네 연금 계좌야, 하며 나타날 희끗한 머리의 루트를 보는 것. 우린 법적으로 아무 사이도 아니고, 너랑 안 나눌거니까 그렇게 쳐다보지 말라고 쏘아붙이는 것.

픽 나오는 웃음에 놀라 쇼는 눈썹 사이를 꾹 눌렀다. 기계와의 마지막 대화에서 느꼈던 반항기 청소년이 된 기분을 곱씹지 않으려 쇼는 눈에 힘을 주고 속으로 수를 세고 있었다. 순서대로, 거꾸로, 앞 뒤로 곱하거나 나누며 센 수가 벌써 아득해졌다. 오가는 사람들이나, 차 위로 뭔가 -아마도 내리다 멎었다를 반복하던 눈-가 떨어지는 소리 속에 천천히 의식이 멍해진 틈에 파고든 옛날 일로 실없이 웃었다는 걸 별로 인정하고 싶지 않았지만 별 수 없었다. 여전히 뺨이 희미하게 당겨지는 감각을 지우려 쇼는 마른 얼굴을 문질렀다. 오래된 주유소 주차장 그늘 밑에 차를 세워놓고 의미없는 숫자 세기를 시작한 애당초의 이유로 돌아왔다. 주유소 기둥마다 달린 카메라의 사각에 조용히 웅크리고 한참을 시간이나 죽이던 이유. 

이제와서는 기계가 확실한 아군이란데에 이견은 없었지만 쇼가 하는 행동은 다분히 일탈적인 행동이었다. 쇼와 친구들간의 우정이 종종 서로를 속박하거나, 기절시키거나, 진실을 말하지 않는 형태로 드러나곤 했음을 고려했을때 그 애정을 한 몸에 받았던 쇼로서는 주의를 기울일 수 밖에 없었다. 누구의 협조도 없이 루트의 마지막 흔적이 이 나라 안에서 멎었다는 걸 알아냈을 때 주저없이 짐을 챙겨 나왔다. 애초에 도움이 필요했다면 혼자서 온 나라를 헤메고 다니지는 않았을 것이다. 그 정도로 루트가 중요한 인물인가, 대중없이 떠오르는 잡생각 틈바구니에서 의문을 하나 집었다. 

해롤드에게 이야기 했듯 쇼는 그럭저럭 잘 지냈다. 먹을 때가 되면 먹고 잘 때가 되면 잠을 잤다. 고정적인 일과들이 어그러지면 곧 앞으로의 생도 망가진다는 걸 쇼는 잘 알았다. 루트가 없다고 세상이 뒤집어지거나 살아갈 이유가 사라지는 것도 아니었다. 쇼는 여전히 쇼였다. 아침 일찍 일어나 한두시간 조깅을 한 다음 우유를 사 휑한 아파트로 돌아오는. 냉장고에 무기를 채워 넣고 손질하는 것을 여가로 여기는 사민 쇼였다. 그러나 아무 일 없이 산다는 뜻은 아니었다. 

사는 이유야 항상 뚜렷하지 않았고 자신을 잃은 채 방황하는 것도 자아가 충실한 사람이나 하는 짓이다. 어쩌면 루트가 그토록 쇼를 살리려 애쓴 건 그걸 알고 있었기 때문이 아닐까 싶기도 했다. 만약 생존이란 비극을 누군가는 겪어야만 한다면 그건 쇼가 되어야 했을 테니까. 쇼는 괜찮을 것이다. 

그리고 쇼는 저 모르게 이루어진 이 작당질을 생각하면 화를 누그러뜨릴 수 없었다. 

쇼는 절대, 절대로 루트를 죽게 내버려 둘 생각이 없었다. 그의 짜증나고 귀찮은 점을 하나하나 꼽으며 언젠가 한 대 때려주겠다는 다짐은 차지하고서라도, 쇼의 현실감각을 조율할 수 있는건 오로지 루트뿐이었다. 루트는 진짜 세계와 아닌 것을 가르는 기준이었다. 그러니 쇼는 꼭 알아야 했다. 사실을 알아내 받아들인 다음 고정된 현실을 마저 살아야 했으니까. 

시계를 보지 않고 1분을 정확히 세는 건 쇼의 많은 재주 중 하나였다. 60초 수십번을 끝없이 이어붙이는 동안 주차장 위로 쏟아지던 해가 쑥 들어가고 다시 눈발이 날리기 시작했다. 쇼는 앞유리로 떨어지는 눈을 털어내려 이따금 와이퍼 레버를 만지는 것 말고는 아무것도 하지 않았다. 도로변에 붙박여뒀던 시선이 떨어져 나온 건 주차요금 정산지를 붙이러 다가온 직원이 거의 범퍼를 부술 듯 두드리기 시작했을 때였다. 체구가 작은 여자의 험악한 얼굴을 마주한 직원은 조금 주춤하며 피곤한 얼굴로 불쑥 영수증을 내밀었다. 지지 않고 마주 노려보던 쇼의 주머니에서 백 달러짜리 지폐가 나오는 걸 본 그는 숨기지도 않고 툴툴거렸다. 거스름 돈 가져올테니 여기서 기다려요. 쇼는 필요없으니 그만 가보라는 말을 던지고 영수증을 낚아채듯 가져갔다. 신발 밑창에 벌써 질어진 눈이 미끌거렸다. 기온은 점점 내려가고 있고 일몰은 코 앞이다. 해롤드가 있는 뉴욕도 어스름히 누런 땅거미가 질 무렵이라는 말이었다. 

늘 전화를 받기만 하다보니 먼저 거는게 어색했다. 낡은 전화부스 앞에 서서 괜히 영수증이나 내려다보던 쇼는 조용히 수화기를 들었다. 기계의 눈을 벗어나기가 이렇게 쉬웠던가? 그레이스와 함께 저녁이라도 하고 있기를 바라며 번호 몇 자리를 꾹꾹 찍어 눌렀다. 거의 곧장 수화기 들리는 소리가 났다. 

"별 일 없죠?"

"별 일 없냐구요? 쇼 씨. 대체 어디 계신겁니까?"

"쓸데없는 걸 묻네요. 기계한테 물어보면 되잖아요."

"...당신이 나가버린 직후로는 거의 말을 안 하고 있습니다. 내게 말을 걸 때는 번호가 나왔을 때 뿐이에요."

2분.

"그건 좋은 소식이네요. 내 번호가 아직 안 나왔다니, 적어도 목숨 내놓고 시체나 찾으러 다니는 건 아닌가봐요."

"부디 다시 생각해봐요. 루트가 정말…… 어떻게든 기계가 알아낼 겁니다. 눈에 띌 거예요."

"그게 아니라면요?"

"만에 하나라도 그녀가 살아있다면, 돌아오지 않는 이유가 있을 것 같군요."

"냉정하네요, 핀치. 그래도 맞는 말이에요. 그 인간 좀 멍청한 구석이 있으니까. 내가 데시마에 잡혀갔을때도 그랬겠죠? 이제와서 하는 말인데 그땐 좀 섭섭했어요."

"사민."

"루트는 왜 내가 괜찮을 거라고 생각했을까요? 반사회성 인격장애가 있어서? 물론 난 괜찮아요, 핀치. 매일같이 술을 마시거나 눈물로 밤을 지새우지도 않고 누구처럼 자살특공같은 것도 않고요."

앞으로 25초. 쇼는 입술을 물었다. 해야 할 말을 정하고 전화를 건 것은 아니다. 안부나 묻자고 한 것은 더욱 아니었다. 확실히 이런건 쇼의 성미에 안 맞았다. 

"사실 안 괜찮아요. 난 루트가 묻혀있던 묘지에다 꽃까지 사다 바쳤고 허공에 대고 말 까지 걸었어요. 그게 나로서는 전혀…"

"압니다. 이해해요. 리스나 루트를 잃은 건 나도 마찬가집니다. 그러니 당신 혼자서는 더 안됩니다. 돌아오세요. 같이 방법을 찾을 수 있을겁니다." 

"글쎄, 루트는 항상 혼자였잖아요. 난 빚 지고 살기 싫거든요."

동전 내려가는 소리와 함께 전화는 툭 끊겼다. 신호 대기음만 이어지는 수화기를 잠깐 그대로 들고있던 쇼는 천천히 돌아섰다. 

쇼는 앞으로 나아가야 했다. 자신이 제일 잘 하는 일을 해야했다. 정보를 모으고 목표물을 선정한 다음 제거하는 일. 정말로 마지막 단계를 실행하게 될지 내심 기대되긴 했지만 그럴 일이 생기는 건 그다지 좋은 신호는 아니었다. 어쨌든 쇼는 준비가 다 되어 있었다. 또다시 목과 얼굴이 뜨거워졌다. 나이먹은 루트의 모습을 보지 못하게 된 세상이 현실이라는 사실이 다가와 안기면 마음에 절벽이 패이는 것 같았다. 쇼는 뜨겁게 익어버린 얼굴을 손바닥으로 계속 닦아냈다. 이것을 뭐라고 하면 좋을까. 정신적 상해라고 불러야 하나. 결코 원래대로 돌아가지 못하고 딱지가 앉아버리는건가. 

팀이 쇼를 영영 잃었음을 고통스럽게 확신해 갈 무렵, 루트는 어디가 망가져버린 사람처럼 보였다고 했다. 차라리 말도 없이 보내야 했으면 이렇게 괴롭지 않았을텐데요. 마지막을 추억할 거리를 쥐고서도 인간은 불행하도록 만들어 진 모양이었다. 쇼는 자기가 가진 기억을 어떻게 써야 할 지 쉬이 알 수 없었다. 다만 확실한 건, 남은 사람이 자신이라는 점 만은 진실로 다행이라는 것 뿐이었다. 

죽음은 상태의 전환일 뿐이야. 루트는 그렇게 말하곤 눈썹을 늘어뜨리며 웃었다. 감정과 표정이 언제나 같지 않다는 것 정도는 쇼도 알았다. 그렇게 하면 웃는 입매 끝에 맺힌 떨림이 보이지 않을 거라고 굳게 믿는 것 처럼. 그건 거짓말이었다. 빨갛게 깜빡이는 카메라 불빛 밑으로 차를 몰아 쏜살같이 지나가며 쇼는 고개를 수그렸다. 

**Author's Note:**

> 쓰고보니 넘 의불이네 ...


End file.
